rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Senju Kirai
'''Character First Name''' Kirai '''Character Last Name''' Senju '''IMVU Username''' Jatomaru '''Nickname (optional)''' N/A '''Age''' ''27'' '''Date of Birth''' ''February 8th'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' 5"10 '''Weight''' 175lbs '''Blood Type''' O Negative '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' The leaf '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Even as a child, Kirai was a stoic and composed individual with a logical and pragmatic approach to life. He was very obedient to his father, as well as loyal towards his clan, but not to the extent where it clouded his judgement. One could also say that Kirai is strong-spirited and passionate, especially towards his clan and village. When under dire circumstances, his personality strengthens greatly being assertive, directive and authoritative. His ability to quickly map out an entire situation at an abnormally fast pace gives him leadership qualities like none other. Though, he has shown a great deal of loyalty to those who have higher political authority than him, being able to carry out a mission to the utmost of detail. '''Behavior''' '''Nindo (optional)''' " '''Summoning''' '''Sea Serpents - '''Kirai's abilities in summoning snakes can be compared to Orochimaru. Kirai's figure itself can sometimes even seem a bit serpentine, or reptilian. His - what seems to be an - obsession with serpents allowed him to incorporate his taijutsu and ninjutsu with the summoning of his serpents. '''Ryujin''' - Ryujin is a massive sea serpent whose mass can cover about half a bijuu. However his length can be compared to Manda. Despite his small girth, RYujin has chakra reserves that are quite high. His abilities call forth extremely powerful water blasts, as well as a genjutsu which proves to paralyze its subjects. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Senju - The Senju clan descended from Asura, the younger of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who was born with the "body" of the Sage, inheriting his father's life force, physical energy, and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favour Asura's ideals over those of Indra, his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was Asura that the Sage chose to name as his successor. Indra, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha clan would descend from Indra, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha. While undisputed, the Senju's legendary rivalry with Uchiha clan was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services. The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular set of skills, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, andgenjutsu. Because of this, they were known as "''the clan with a thousand skills''" (「千の手を持つ一族」, ''"sen no te o motsu ichizoku"''), which gave them their name "Senju" (千手; Literally meaning ""a thousand skills", "a thousand hands""). '''Ninja Class ''' ''Special Jounin'' '''Element One''' ''Water - ''Kirai is well-known for his legendary mastery of Water Release. He could use his water techniques at any time, even in areas that lack a pre-existing water source. He would create considerable quantities of water without a readily available water source or else use the moisture left in the surrounding area from a previous attack, to follow up with other techniques. '''Element Two''' ''Wind - ''Kirai was proficient with Wind Release nature transformation. He could exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets and if needed he could use enhanced or localised versions of these techniques. He could also use Wind Release to manoeuvre himself in mid-air. Kirai could also use chakra flow to enhance kunai and shuriken by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it. '''Advanced Nature''' N/A '''Weapon of choice''' Dual Blades '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity 70 '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 3''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 2 ''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total: 28 Iteams / 70 Pieces''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Water Release Techniques''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Colliding_Wave Water Style: Water Shockwave] A - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Severing_Wave Water Style: Severing Water Wave] A - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Exploding_Water_Colliding_Wave Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave] B - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Formation_Wall Water Style: Water Wall] B - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Dragon_Bullet_Technique Water Style: Water Dragon] B - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_clone Water Style: Water Clone] C - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_Technique Water Style: Water Prison] C - Ranked '''Wind Release Techniques''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Serial_Waves Wind Style: Vacuum Wave (Barrage)] S - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Great_Sphere Wind Style: (Great) Vacuum Sphere] B- Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Blade Wind Style: Wind Infused Chakra] B - Ranked [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Vacuum_Sphere Wind Style: Air Bullets] B - Ranked '''Allies''' '''Rival - '''Cross Uzumaki '''Enemies''' '''Background Information''' (Your background information) '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''